This invention relates to door anti-latch devices. More particularly, it relates to a new door anti-latch device having a normal position, which allows a locked door to close but prevents the door strike from latching into the strike plate, and lockdown position that allows the locked door to latch. The device can be moved from the normal position to the lockdown position without leaving the room or opening the door.
Door anti-latch devices are known in the prior art. Such devices, however, have shortcomings in certain applications, such as schools where a “lockdown” procedure may be required. A “lockdown” is initiated during an emergency at a school where it is required that the students be locked in the classroom with the teacher as a protection from unauthorized and dangerous personnel. During a lockdown, the teacher's task is to lock the door, cover the windows, move the students to the safest area of the room and wait for an all clear. Because classroom doors are always left unlocked while class is in session, and the doors can only be locked from the outside, the teachers must carry their keys with them at all times and must go out in the hall to lock the doors. This puts a burden on the teacher to have their keys handy at all times and requires the teacher to open the door and leave the room to go out into the hall to lock the door.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved door anti-latch device that can be installed on a classroom door to quickly and easily secure the door from inside the classroom during a lockdown.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that allows a door to be locked and latched quickly and easily without leaving the room or opening the door.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door anti-latch device that is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a door anti-latch device that is durable and reliable.
It is yet another object of the present invention is to provide a door anti-latch device that is easy and inexpensive to install and can be used with existing door frames, whether the door opens into the room, into the hallway, or to the outside.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.